I'll Be Watching You
by major-rocket-fan
Summary: Neoshippy, angsty, song fic. Based on the Police song 'I'll Be Watching You'. Cassidy is getting married, how does her husband to be feel? but more importantly how does Butch feel?


**** -this means a change of POV  
  
  
  
I look at her and I can't believe she's mine. I'm the one who's going to hold her every night, help her through the good and bad times. With every step she takes we are that little bit closer to a lifetime of happiness together.. but I know she'll never love me..  
  
  
  
Every breath you take  
  
Every move you make  
  
Every bond you break  
  
Every step you take  
  
I'll be watching you  
  
  
  
She stands next to me and she has never looked so breath taking. Her beautiful blond hair spills down her back in wavy curls. The white dress she wears fits her perfectly, but I can't help but look away from it, after all he helped pick that dress. He was there for her every step of the way and I hate him for it. But there's always some hope, she is about to become my wife, perhaps she does love me.. I know it's not true. I look up into her dazzling violet eyes and my heart sinks. She is smiling, but not the way she does when she's with him, her eyes are never dull when she looks at him.. not like now..  
  
  
  
Every single day  
  
Every word you say  
  
Every game you play  
  
Every night you stay  
  
I'll be watching you  
  
  
  
She loves him.. I can see that. She knows it and so does he. I remember the nights she cried after leaving him, so many nights. she'll still cry tonight.. I don't know how he could have let her go. I turn my head to the back of the church, he is sitting there with his head bowed, refusing to look at her and what he pushed her to do. He is hurting just as much as I am, but at least I'll get to hold her in my arms tonight, what does he get?  
  
She is reciting her vows now.. she'll go through with it, I know her, stubborn as ever. Her voice is as dull as her eyes.. she knows this is wrong, me and her, but she'll continue..  
  
  
  
Oh can't you see  
  
You belong to me  
  
How my poor heart aches  
  
With every step you take  
  
  
  
Her eyes dart over to look into his... I know what she's looking for, a sign.. any sign that he loves her. But his head remains bowed.. he has lost her. She takes a breath and finishes her promise.. for better or poorer, till death us do part.. I don't know if this is true, but to me it doesn't matter.. I don't know why I love her.. but I do.. maybe I have enough love for both of us..  
  
She looks up at me and smiles and I find myself smiling back sadly. She tries to hide her feelings but her eyes betray her.. she'll always love him.. I'm not kidding myself.. but maybe she'll learn to love me too..  
  
  
  
Every move you make  
  
Every vow you break  
  
Every smile you fake  
  
Every claim you stake  
  
I'll be watching you  
  
****  
  
I don't deserve her.. that's all I can tell myself to stop me standing up and ruining the rest of her life.. she must love him, she wouldn't do this otherwise, would she? I haven't seen her in the weeks since she left to be with him.. but as I look at her I find myself more in love with her than ever. She asked me if I needed her to stay, she looked into my eyes with hers and told me she loved me.. and I told her to go.. I know I don't deserve her, but it doesn't help numb this pain in my heart.  
  
  
  
Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace  
  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
  
I keep crying, baby, baby please  
  
  
  
I've dreamed about her every night since she left.. of us being together.. growing old together. I look around our apartment and everything reminds me of her. of the times we've shared. It's so cold now.. I dread going back there. It feels so empty and I know I'll cry.. I didn't think I could cry anymore, but she proved me wrong.. I guess I wont be able to deny my heart forever.. there will come a time that I'll leave because of the pain, but for now I'll stay by her side, watching her, yearning for her, just wanting her to hold me..  
  
  
  
Oh can't you see  
  
You belong to me  
  
How my poor heart aches  
  
With every step you take  
  
  
  
I watch her walk down the aisle to be at his side and I have to look away.. I can't watch, but part of my soul dies nevertheless.  
  
  
  
Every move you make  
  
Every vow you break  
  
Every smile you fake  
  
Every claim you stake  
  
I'll be watching you  
  
  
  
I pray she'll be happy.... that's all she has ever wanted after all. As for me, I guess I'll always have our memories, and I'll always be by her side.. watching over her.. and no matter what, I'll always love her..  
  
  
  
Every move you make  
  
Every step you take  
  
I'll be watching you I'll be watching you  
  
I'll be watching you  
  
I'll be watching you  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that was depressing huh? Flame me if you must but I don't really care, this song fic was designed to get the song out of my head! (it was beginning to drive me insane ^_-) Anyways, any comments are appriciated.. although given a few days I should think this fic will get deleted, just as soon as I re-read it and realise how crap it is! 


End file.
